


Pressure

by HanaKaicho



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Aftercare, Anal, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Bondage, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Cock Rings, Come Swallowing, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Gags, Lube, M/M, Mild Blood, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Safeword Use, Safewords, Sequel, viktor loves eating ass, wound pressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 21:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16354955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaKaicho/pseuds/HanaKaicho
Summary: [Intended as a sequel to Stripes but can be read on its own]“Are you ready, Yuuri?” he purred into Yuuri's ear. “Ready for me to say and do all kinds of mean things to you?”Yuuri nodded and moaned slightly in anticipation through the gag.“Good. But before you get more of what you want, I'm going to fuck you, Yuuri. Do you understand?”





	Pressure

**Author's Note:**

> So! As I mentioned in the summary, this is intended as a sequel to Stripes (which I hope at least a few of you have read!) but really can stand on its own. The information you need to make this fic make sense on its own is brought up in the first paragraph so no worries if this is the first one you read.
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy my viktuuri wound pressing fic!

Yuuri lay face down on the bed, breathing hard with his arms and legs tied to each corner, covered only by the bandages on his back. The stripes from their last play session had only just started to heal but Yuuri couldn't let this opportunity pass and he'd asked Viktor to play with him again, wound pressing this time. He had a gag in his mouth and a clicker in one hand to stand in for his ability to use a safeword. A plug vibrated inside him while a cock ring kept him from coming. 

Viktor, lower half still clothed, climbed up on the bed and straddled Yuuri on all fours. 

“Are you ready, Yuuri?” he purred into Yuuri's ear. “Ready for me to say and do all kinds of mean things to you?” 

Yuuri nodded and moaned slightly in anticipation through the gag. 

Viktor ground his hips against Yuuri, pushing on the plug and making Yuuri moan again. 

“Ooh, my slutty Yuuri… Do you like that?”

Yuuri nodded. 

Viktor brought a hand back and gave Yuuri's ass a quick slap and a hard squeeze drawing a yelp and more pleased noises from Yuuri. 

“I bet you'd like anything I did to you, wouldn't you, my little whore?” Viktor said running his hand over the bandages. Yuuri tensed in response. 

“I bet all this skin is still… very…  _ sensitive _ ,” Viktor said, pressing a hand down into the middle of Yuuri's back lightly but firmly when he said the last word and Yuuri whined. 

“How did that feel?” Viktor murmured to Yuuri. “Do you want me to stop?” 

Yuuri shook his head. 

“No, of course not. My beloved loves it when I hurt him, doesn't he?” Viktor said. “And he wants me to press harder now, right?”

Yuuri nodded and gave a couple of needy noises. 

“Okay, but my pain slut remembers how to say stop, right? Show me.” 

Yuuri pressed the clicker button a couple of times. 

“Good. But before you get more of what you want, I'm going to fuck you, Yuuri. Do you understand?” 

Yuuri shivered and nodded. 

“Click once if you consent to me fucking your tight ass, Yuuri. Twice if you don't think you can handle my cock,” Viktor said, running his hands up and down Yuuri’s sides. 

Yuuri clicked the clicker once. He tried to present his butt more insistently, hoping to convince Viktor to hurry up and fuck him already. 

With a chuckle, Viktor relieved Yuuri from the vibrator and loosed his own cock from his pants. He made sure he and Yuuri were well lubed and pressed slowly into Yuuri until he was all the way inside. He moved in and out slowly a few times to give Yuuri a chance to adjust and then started roughly fucking him, just like they had discussed in planning. Yuuri whined and moaned wantonly as Viktor pounded into him. 

Yuuri wanted to come so badly but was helpless to do so which only stirred him up more. He groaned at being held back from climax. Unable to stop himself, he started grinding his dick into the sheets, his body searching for friction that might result in orgasm. Viktor let him continue his futile efforts, given how close he already was to releasing inside of Yuuri. Viktor was normally one to opt for condoms but Yuuri insisted he loved feeling Viktor coming inside him and filling him up so when Viktor topped Yuuri, he usually went without. 

Viktor felt his orgasm growing close and he buried himself as deeply inside Yuuri as he could reach and came in him. Yuuri groaned deeply and panted around the gag. 

“My, Yuuri, so shameful and dirty,” Viktor said, pulling out. “What would your fans think if they saw you like this? Tied up and whining like a baby as my come leaks out of you.”

The hair on Yuuri arms and back stood on end and Viktor could see a blush of humiliation appearing on Yuuri's face and ears. 

“And what would they think?” Viktor paused to remove Yuuri's bandages. “If they knew their favorite figure skater was a big, fat masochist who liked to ask his Russian boyfriend to whip his back open and then press on the wounds when they started healing?”

Viktor put his hand over an intersection of three of Yuuri's lash marks and gave a solid press, making Yuuri cry out. 

“Would they still love you if they knew how much you loved to be made to scream?”

Viktor pushed his hand down onto another part of Yuuri's damaged skin and Yuuri yelled again. 

“Are you ready to beg me to stop, Yuuri?” 

Yuuri shook his head. 

Viktor pressed in again, applying more pressure by using both hands, which caused Yuuri to grunt as he arched his back and struggled against his restraints. When Viktor didn't let up, Yuuri's head went back and he let out a scream. 

When Viktor finally lifted his hand, Yuuri went limp and Viktor could hear him heaving shuddering breaths into the pillow. Viktor checked to make sure the clicker was still in Yuuri's hand and he just hadn't chosen to use it yet. 

Viktor put his hands on a new spot and was about to press again when he heard Yuuri using the clicker. 

Viktor moved up beside Yuuri's head and took the gag out of his mouth. 

“Did I hurt you too much, Yuuri? Should we stop?” Viktor asked, gently cupping his face. 

Yuuri shook his head while he took a moment to catch his breath. “Not yet, one more like the last one but give me a minute to rest first,” he said.

Viktor ran his fingers through Yuuri's hair gently and comfortingly. “Ok, Yuuri. Tell me when you're ready.” 

“Also,” Yuuri said. “You better have something incredible planned for getting me off. My dick is really starting to hurt.”

“Of course,” Viktor said. “I have just the thing planned.” He winked at Yuuri. 

After a moment more, Yuuri indicated his readiness and Viktor moved back to straddle Yuuri again. He dragged his nails lightly backwards over Yuuri’s skin, making him hiss and tense. 

Viktor picked one final spot to press on Yuuri’s back and put his hands in place. Yuuri flinched and shrank away initially but when Viktor looked, Yuuri didn't even have his thumb poised to press the button on the clicker so he gradually pressed down, persistently increasing the pressure to where it had been before and he held it as Yuuri again arched his back and fought his restraints. Viktor held the pressure until Yuuri let out a harsh groan of, “Ah, Viktor!” and pressed his face hard into the pillow, muffling a cry. 

Viktor lifted his hand and let Yuuri rest for a moment. Yuuri panted and gave occasional shudders as he came down. Viktor ran his fingers through Yuuri’s hair as he undid the restraints on Yuuri’s wrists and murmured to Yuuri about how beautiful and wonderful he was and how much Viktor loved him as he undid the ones on Yuuri’s ankles. 

“Yuuri, love,” Viktor said, caressing Yuuri’s cheek. “Do you want me to rebandage your back first or would you rather I get you off first?” 

“Fuck, Viktor, I'm so hard,” Yuuri whined. “I can't take it. My back can wait, I just want to come, please.”

“Okay, here, let me help you roll over so I can get to that nice, juicy cock of yours,” Viktor said. 

Viktor did most of the work rolling Yuuri over and sitting him up, making sure his back was supported and his still healing skin wouldn't get unnecessarily rubbed or pressed. 

“Please, Viktor,” Yuuri moaned. His breathing was still somewhat labored and his breath hitched, painfully aroused. 

“You aren't going to come the second I take the cock ring off, right, Yuuri?” Viktor teased. 

Yuuri groaned loudly, letting his head roll back. “Viktor,  _ please _ . Stop torturing me. You're killing me- ah!” 

Without taking off the cock ring, Viktor started stroking Yuuri who quickly started to sob and beg, promising  _ anything _ in exchange for climax. 

“I want to come… please let me come,” Yuuri begged. “I've been good, please let me come for you.” 

Viktor was already about to stop teasing Yuuri and let him get off when Yuuri grabbed his hand. Yuuri brought his head up, looked at Viktor with teary eyes and said, 

“Vitya…  _ please _ .”

It was Viktor's weakness and Yuuri knew it. 

“Okay, my beautiful Yuuri, I'm going to take off the cock ring but I want you to do my a favor,” said Viktor. 

“God, Viktor, anything!” 

“I'm going to take you in my mouth, Yuuri, and I want you to come down my throat. Can you do that for me?” 

Yuuri gave a strangled cry. 

“I'll take that as a yes,” said Viktor with a smile. 

Yuuri let out a sigh of obvious relief when Viktor freed him from the cock ring. Viktor lightly sucked the head of Yuuri’s cock, swallowing the precome that had started seeping from it. 

“Ahhh! Viktor!” 

Yuuri reached for Viktor's hair and gripped it a bit too hard. Viktor knew how desperate Yuuri was though so he let Yuuri pull his hair and pull him closer so his cock went further into Viktor's mouth. 

Viktor looked up at Yuuri. Yuuri had his head thrown back again as he moaned and whined in response to Viktor. Viktor allowed himself a small, proud chuckle around Yuuri. However, that resulted in Yuuri crying out and coming hard into Viktor's mouth and throat, to Viktor's surprise. 

Viktor swallowed Yuuri’s come and tried to pull off of his cock but Yuuri still had his hair in a vice grip. He tapped the back of one of Yuuri’s hands lightly. 

“Ah, sorry, Viktor,” Yuuri said, looking down at Viktor with a blissed out expression and releasing him. 

Viktor sat up and rubbed his scalp gingerly. That was probably gonna hurt for a while. 

“I think I stole some of your hair,” Yuuri said with a tired laugh. 

He held his hands up to show a few strands of Viktor's silver hair in each. 

“Sorry.”

“It's no problem, my love. I did torture you quite a lot,” Viktor said. “Which begs the question: are those pain tears or pleasure tears on your cheeks?”

“Ahh,” Yuuri gave another laugh. “It's a little bit of both but I'm okay, don't worry. God, when's the last time I came that hard?” 

They both laughed. 

“Well I glad you enjoyed yourself, Yuuri,” said Viktor, kissing Yuuri. “Let's get this come cleaned up so I can rebandage you.” 

Yuuri nodded and then froze, making a mildly uncomfortable face. 

“Uhh, Viktor? You might want to start with my back. I think I'm bleeding again.”

“Oh! Okay,” Viktor said.

He helped Yuuri lay down on his stomach. Sure enough, there were a couple of streams of blood trailing down Yuuri’s back. Viktor wiped Yuuri down and cleaned the spots that had broken open. As he spread ointment on Yuuri’s back and reapplied bandages, Viktor couldn't help but get distracted by the sight of come around Yuuri’s ass.

“Mm, Yuuri, you look so sexy with my come still on your ass where it leaked out,” Viktor said. “Won't you let me  _ clean it up _ ?” 

_ Oh, god, yes,  _ thought Yuuri. 

There was no way he was turning down Viktor asking to eat his ass. He was  _ so good _ at it. 

But he had to have a little fun teasing Viktor first. 

Yuuri whined. “Viktor, that's not fair,” he said. “You know how much I love that. But I'm  _ so tired _ .”

“You won't have to do anything,” Viktor promised. “Please, Yuuri.”

“Please, what,  _ Vitya _ ?” Yuuri asked, looking back at Viktor with his Eros smirk. “Tell me what you want from me.” 

“ _ Please _ let me eat your ass, Yuuri,” Viktor begged. 

“You'll stroke my cock too, right,  _ Vitya _ ?”

“Yes, Yuuri! Anything you want!” 

Yuuri gave a low chuckle. “Alright, then,” he said, getting up on his knees. “Do a good job, my love.” 

Yuuri was soon reflecting on the fact that if Viktor knew anything, it was how to worship his ass. He was moaning into the blankets almost immediately. It didn't take long for him to get hard again either. 

Which reminded him… 

He managed to mostly steady his voice for a moment and said, “Aren't you forgetting something, Viktor?” 

Viktor obediently reached around to stroke Yuuri as promised. 

Yuuri started whimpering as his orgasm got close. He gasped out praise and encouragement to Viktor, telling him how good he felt and how close he was. 

“Wait, Viktor,” Yuuri breathed. Yuuri took a second to catch his breath when Viktor stopped. “Aren't you hard too?” 

“Yes, but it's alright,” Viktor said. “You're still healing and you just reopened some of the wounds. You don't need to push yourself to get me off. I told you you didn't have to do anything, remember?” 

“No way,” said Yuuri. “Prop yourself up against the pillows, I'll kneel over you and suck you off while you finish me.” 

Viktor didn't argue and the two adjusted based on Yuuri’s instructions. 

They both eagerly got back to work. The way Yuuri moaned around his cock further encouraged Viktor in his oral endeavors and before long, both of them came for the second time that night. 

Yuuri moved to snuggle up to Viktor. They kissed, sharing a more gentle intimacy than they had been before. Yuuri ran his fingers through Viktor's hair. 

“Sorry for pulling your hair earlier,” he said. “Did I hurt you?”

“Nothing I won't recover from,” Viktor assured him. 

“God, your hair is so soft…” Yuuri said in awe. 

“I'm glad you like it,” Viktor answered, smiling. 

“I know we need to clean up but let's just snuggle a little longer,” said Yuuri, nuzzling into Viktor. 

Viktor held Yuuri close in response. 

Eventually Viktor insisted on them getting cleaned up. 

“You've already done a lot for me, Viktor,” Yuuri said when Viktor got ready to clean Yuuri up. “Go take your shower, just leave me a towel. I can clean myself up. Besides, I still can't change the sheets so you have to do that too.” 

“Okay, Yuuri, if you insist,” Viktor said, kissing him. “Can you still strip the bed for me while I'm getting cleaned up?” 

“Yeah, I can do that,” Yuuri answered, caressing Viktor's cheek. 

“Okay then,” said Viktor. “I'll take my shower. I love you, Yuuri.”

“I love you, too, Viktor.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! I told those of you who read my most recent hxh fic that this was coming and then I took...a while getting it out. Apologies for that but I hope you all enjoyed it nonetheless! Constructive feedback is much welcomed and appreciated!!


End file.
